Así somos
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Aveces las personas no saven como es la relacion de Yoh y Anna, Lemon. Esta historia fue escrita con la participacion de ranferiproductions, espero que les guste, y dejen reviews


_Escribi este fic con la ayuda de un compa, espero les gusten nuestras tonterias_

**Así somos**

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde el torneo de los shamanes e Yho y sus amigos retomaban sus vidas, para ellos normales, pero ciertas cosas habían cambiado, una de ellas, la relación que Anna e Yoh tenían.

Era otro tranquilo atardecer, que podía observarse detenidamente y con toda calma desde la ventana de la aviación de Yho Azakura

Y ahí era donde se encontraba aquel castaño, con toda calma y mirando fijamente la ventana por donde entraban los últimos rayos de luz del día, su mirada era la pura muestra de la calma y la serenidad, que en ocasiones molestaba a Anna Kyoyama, su prometida, quien se quejaba a cada rato de que no le ponía empeño a sus entrenamientos y siempre estaba distraído escuchando su música.

Y justamente era ella quien en ese momento entraba en la habitación del castaño, como siempre, su mirada era seria, se acerco al chico quien aun no notaba su presencia, la chica tomo asiento junto al muchacho casi sin hacer ningún ruido, y contemplar junto a él, el atardecer

-Es un bonito atardecer no crees Anna-le dijo el castaño a la chica y volteo a mirarla

-si-susurro la chica

Ambos miraban fijamente aquel ocaso, era una de las cosas que Yoh disfrutaba más de la vida, ver el apacible atardecer, y lo disfrutaba aun más teniendo a Anna a su lado, a quien volteaba a ver de reojo de vez en cuando. La chica hacia lo mismo, para ella esos momentos de calma y serenidad también eran únicos, y estando con él, eran mucho más especiales

Y por fin, el sol termino de ocultarse, y la obscuridad de la noche invadió todo el cielo. El muchacho se estiro y bostezó un poco para luego dirigió su vista hacia su prometida quien hiso lo mismo, ambos se sonrojaron por tal acto y desviaron sus miradas.

Yoh permaneció quieto observando ahora la resplandeciente luna que alumbraba el cielo nocturno

Anna tomo aire y se acerco al joven hasta quedar recargada en él, y deslizo una de sus manos por entre la camisa del chico acariciando el torso de este, un torso ahora ancho y marcado, aveses Yoh se preguntaba si enserio Anna lo ponía a hacer tanto ejercicio para que mejoraran sus habilidades como Shaman, o solo una excusa para que el chico adquiriera un cuerpo fornida.

-Que haces Annita-le pregunto el chico

-No es obvio-le contesto mientras desabotonaba la camisa de el

-Bueno, si solo que…

-Bueno, si no quieres entonces…-le dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie, pero él la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo provocando que ella callera sobre el derrumbándolo

-No es eso, solo que no es normal que tu tomes la iniciativa-le dijo puso sus manos sobre la delgada cintura de Anna u luego le sonrió tiernamente, la chica levemente se sonrojo y le mostro una sonrisa al chico. Lentamente se fue acercando a él hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso, y así continuaron besándose, cada vez con más pasión y amor

El chico comenzó a mover sus manos acariciado toda la espalda de su prometida, mientras que esta volvía a su labor de desabotonar la camisa de él, sin separar sus labios.

El chico movió lentamente sus manos de nuevo a la cintura de la rabia y luego mas abajo acariciando el trasero de la chica y después sus piernas encontrando al fin el final de su corto vestido negro, lo fue subiendo lentamente y siguió acariciando cada rincón que lograba alcanzar con sus manos

Por fin luego de un largo rato separaron sus labios para respirar y el castaño aprovecho el momento para retirar por completo el estorboso vestido de la chica, quien hizo lo mismo con la camisa de él y continuo desabrochándole el pantalón, quedando él en bóxers, y ella solo con un sostén y unas pantaletas

El muchacho la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta el futon , donde cuidadosamente la recostó y observo su rostro por un momento. Sonrió tiernamente y la chica igual, luego ella acaricio la mejilla del muchacho y comenzó a bajar lentamente la mano acariciando el cuerpo de Yoh que sentía desmayarse cuando la chica se adentro en su bóxer para despertar a su amiguito. El chico dejo salir de su boca algunos suspiros y risas nerviosas que encendían a Anna

-Me toca-le dijo el con una lujuriosa sonrisa a lo que la chica solo asintió y el se recostó sobre ella acariciando su busto con cariño y luego deslizando sus manos por la espalda de la chica hasta que por fin pudo desabrocharle el sostén, que retiro y arrojo lejos, puso ambas manos sobre los perfectos pechos de Anna y su boca seguía besando y dando pequeñas mordidas al cuello de Anna, quien gemía y suspiraba por la acción del chico. Luego el fue bajando hasta que sus labios encontraron el surco que había entre los dos pechos de la chica y comenzó a besar un seno con cariño y a acariciar el pezón de este con la lengua haciendo círculos lentamente, lo que éxito y estremeció mas a la chica que comenzó a gemir con más fuerza, al acabar su labor con uno de los senos se dirigió a hacer lo mismo con el otro, y luego siguió su recorrido besando el cuerpo de su prometida hasta llegar a su entre pierna donde primero retiro la ultima prenda que tenia la chica y comenzó a besar aquel tesoro que estaba entre las piernas de la chica que experimentaba gran placer, el chico siguió recorriendo las piernas de Anna hasta llegar a sus dedos que mordió levemente uno por uno provocándole cosquillas a ella quien comenzó a reír

-Creo que me toca No-le dijo Anna con tono seductor empujándolo levemente con la pierna y él se dejo caer hacia atrás, la chica comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Yoh hasta toparse con sus bóxers que retiro suavemente quedando ambos desnudos, puso con suavidad su mano en el miembro del chico, y lo acaricio con suavidad, estimulando al chico que se encontraba "firme" a más no poder, entonces la chica se agacho y comenzó a besar y relamer la entrepierna de Yoh que comenzó a gemir y su respiración se aceleraba y lanzaba grandes suspiros.

La chica se levanto y miro con una sonrisa entre seductora y lujuriosa

-Creo que estas listo para entrar-le dijo y se recostó nuevamente en el futon, el chico se levanto y se acerco a ella dándole un recorrido completo con la vista al perfecto cuerpo de Anna, Yoh se puso frente a la chica y acaricio sus piernas mientras las separaba poco a poco, y dirigió su miembro a la entrepierna de la chica, provocando un gran suspiro por parte de la chica mientras el chico entraba y salía lentamente, el se recostó sobre ella y siguió con su movimiento mientras la chica hacia gestos de dolor que luego cambiaron a gemidos y suspiros de placer al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de Yoh, poso sus manos en las mejillas de él y mirándolo a los ojos sele acerco para besarlo nuevamente, mientras que el aceleraba el ritmo de sus envestidas contra la chica y besaba los labios el rostro y el cuello de ella

-A…a…Anna..-decía entre suspiros

-…si…-le dijo la chica

-Te amo…

-y yo a ti…

Sus movimientos siguieron con cada vez más fuerza y sus manos acariciaban todo el cuerpo de la chica que se estremecía y soltaba gemidos de placer y acariciaba el torso y la espalda del chico, hasta que en un último y muy largo suspiro el chico termino soltando un cálido liquido dentro de la chica quien igualmente soltó un largo suspiro.

Yoh se quedo inmóvil por un rato, hasta que se dejo caer a un lado de la chica mirándola fijamente, ella seguía con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados, en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa y luego volteo para ver a Yoh

-Te amo- le dijo La chica a el

-Lo se, y yo a ti- el chico se acerco a ella para envolverla entre sus brazos y la chica izo lo mismo, lo miro a los ojos y luego lo beso por última vez, antes de recargar su cabeza en el pecho del castaño y quedarse dormida, mientras él seguía acariciando el cabello de Anna, y quedarse igualmente dormido

Al día siguiente, Yoh Anna y Manta se encontraban de regreso de la escuela

-Yoh-comenzó a hablar manta-tienes que venir a mi casa para que ágamos el proyecto de ciencias

-sí, lo sé, Anna-dijo consultando si la chica selo permitía

-Haz lo que quieras, le dijo y se adelanto algunos metros

-ha beses no me pregunto cómo llegara a ser su vida cuando se casen, ella nunca es cariñosa contigo, no me los imagino como una feliz pareja

-Si supieras manta-se echo a reír el chico-es que así es nuestra relación, así somos-le dijo y sonrió nuevamente

Por fin llegaron a la pensión, en donde se quedaría Anna

-Ya me voy Annita- le grito Yoh a Anna que estaba recargada en la puerta

-no vayas a llegar tarde, tienes que preparar la cena- le dijo con su habitual tono serio

-Si yalo se

-Y además- le dijo y sonrió levemente- quiero ver el atardecer contigo otras ves hoy….

**Fin**

_Espero les haya gustado_

_Mi primer fic lemon_

_Ranfi si dejas Reviews, no dejes puras tonterías si_


End file.
